Chris's Adventure
by dalmationblack
Summary: Chris is just a kid, but when his friend Jake goes missing, wierd things happen. He finds himself inside Minecraft, and must figure out how to get back. This is my first fanfiction, and I hope you enjoy. Guessing it is classified as Adventure/Supernatural? Rated T becasue I am paranoid.
1. A New Game

**A/N: Ok, so this is my first fanfiction, and I have some idea of how to do this. Of course, I will be revising a LOT, and constructive critisysm is always welecome. And, yes, I know this is really just like deja vu for many of you, but it is fun to write, so on with the story!**

Chapter 1: A New Game

"Stay away from me!" Chris yelled at the monster, which was approaching steadily. "I hate you!"

The monster sighed, "But Chris, don't you remember me? It's me, your friend Jake."

"You're not Jake, he is a person, not a cube monster," Chris retorted.

"That is why I need your help," Jake said, "I have been trapped in a game, it is called Minecraft."

*Place/Time Warp*

Chris woke with a start, sweating. "Jake, where are you really?" His friend Jake, whom he had known since pre-school, went missing a few days ago. Chris still remembered his last conversation with him.

_"Hey Chris! I found this awesome new game!"_

_"What is it called?"_

_"Minecraft. It's on "_

_"Cool, is it free?"_

_"No, but I got the demo."_

_"Sweet, can I see?"_

_"Sure."_

_"Chris, Jake has to go to Piano, he can see you tomorrow," Jake's mom said._

And that was the last Chris heard from Jake. The police said he had been kidnapped, and Chris believed that. Anyway, Chris assumed he had the dream because he was missing his friend. He reasoned if he tried that game, maybe he would feel closer to his friend, and less lonely.

He went to the website his friend told him and tried the free demo. It was really fun, he figured out how to make a house, and was watching the sun set when he felt his body being lifted off of the chair. He suddenly felt intense pain, and was knocked unconcious (**A/N: probably didn't spell that right =D**).

*Place/Time Warp*

When Chris came to, he was lying on a beach somewhere. He just had time to study the surroundings before he heard a hiss.

**Hope you enjoyed the chapter. OCs would be appriciated.**

**Format (* is required):**

***Name**

**Nickname**

***Personality**

***Apperance**

***Specialty (Bow, sword, etc.)**


	2. Noob

**Thanks for MrAvernus57, BlazetheDragonite, and spark n' Jetz for reviewing! Still accepting OCs, and thank you all for your support. Also now taking character questions, those, along with the answers, will be at the footnote. Also taking other questions, which, with the answers to will be displayed up here, along with the asker. And if you say so, I will not put the question. Hope you enjoy the chapter!**

Chapter 2: Noob

Chris turned around and saw a walking leaf pile. It was hissing, aand seemed to be expanding. Uh-oh, that sounds like dynamite, he thought to himself.

He braced himself for the explosion, but it never came. After a few seconds, he looked up and saw another boy, with black shirt and pants, silver boots, and black gloves. He has brown hair and wait, were his eyes red? And did he have horns?

Chris brushed these questions out of his mind. Then he noticed the boy was trying to pull his sword out of the leaf-pile's head. "Thanks," he said to the boy When the boy turned toward him, he noticed he had a dark scar on his left eye. He decided not to mention that.

"So what'd your name?" Chris asked the boy, "And where are we?"

"I'm Avernus, but you can call me Aver," Aver said, "And I think we're in Minecraft.

It was only then Chris noticed eveything was blocky. "So what do we do?" Chris asked him.

"We survive, and try to get out of here."

"So what do we do?"

"Wow, you are a noob!"

"I know I am, I only played for like 5 minutes before getting sucked in.

"Something to note, is that here a Minecraft day is not 12 minutes, it is 24 hours," Aver warned me.

"So we have a long night ahead of us?"

"Yeah, and that is when the creepy-crawlies come out. Come to my place, I have beds."

"Ok," Chris finished their conversation. Then they began the endless trudgery to Avernus's house. At least my backpack weighs nothing, Chris thought to himself, and my toolbelt.

They walked about a kilometer, judging by Chris's feet (**A/N: Actually it is 100 blocks, or a tenth of that =P**), before reaching a nice wood and stone house. It had a really elagant design, and he wondered how lond Aver had been here. He decided to ask.

"How long have you been stuck here?" Chris inquired.

"About 1 day, without the night, so 12 hours, as day and night are always equal here," Aver replied. Then we went into the house.

"Ok, so here is the main roo-" Aver stopped midsentence.

"What is it?" Chris asked curiously.

"There is blood everwhere", Avernus said, "And there is a pair of headphones here."

Chris recongnised them. "I know who those belong to," he said, "They belong to someone named-"

**Yay, cliffhagers! Hipe you enjoyed the chapter. Oh, and OC news, there are two new fields. Here they are (remember, * is required):**

**Height**

***Weakness (Fire, falls, Zombies, etc.) (At least one)**


	3. New Friends Met, Old Friends Lost

**Thanks to BlazetheDragonite for reviewing this time. Hoping to have a regular scedule on this, so yeah. Trying to get one out every one or two days, yet having them still be good and have a decent amount of content. Anyways, you probably won't want to read the A/N right now, so on with the story! (Note, episodes from here on out may contain bleeped out swearing, due to the personality of an OC (that was a really creative personality, BTW))**

Chapter 3: New Friends Met, Old Friends Lost

"-Jake," Chris finished.

"Who's Jake?" Aver asked.

"He was a friend of mine."

"What happened?" Avernus said, looking concerned, "Did he move away? Did he suddenly become a jerk-" He was cut off by Chris's laughter, though it really was not that kind of topic. "What happened Chris, really?"

"He-" Chris sighed, "He vanished a month ago. We haven't seen him since. The last time I saw him he was talking about Minecraft. I swore not to touch the game, but then today I decided playing Minecraft might help me feel closer to Jake."

"Jake?" Came a feminine voice from the window.

"How do you know about Jake?" Chris asked.

"He was with me until a few minutes ago, we thought helping each other would increase our odds of getting out. He was really nice to me. Then a ton of witches came and tried to kill us. I barely escaped, after those witch *****es totally cheated with those god **** ****ing potions! Ug, I hate those idiots! Their weapons go right through my armor. It's those ***ing stupid splash potions, more like **** potions!

"Just come in!" Chris said, irritated, "We really don't want to hear this."

She stepped in. She was wearing full iron armor, so it was hard to see her, but Chris noted that she was abouot an inch shorter than Chris, who was 5 feet tall, while Avernus towered above them both, at about 5 feet 7 inches. She took off her armor and put it in her backpack.

"Hi, I'm Skye, but you can call me Blaze," Blaze said. As she took off her armor they saw her better. She had brown hair down to her waist, and amber eyes, wait, an amber right eye. Her hair is covering her left. She had pale skin, but most of it was covered with her dark gray hoodie, and black shorts. She also had black combat boots with orange laces, and an orange belt, and blue head phones around her neck. Her hoodie was down and she also had a beanie on. Chris wondered how she fit all of that under her armor.

Aver kicked the armor. "Sturdy," he remarked, "And this is a good chestpl-"

Chris saw a diamond axe on the back.

"WOW!" Aver said! That must have been pricey.

"Yeah," Blaze agreed, "Jake and I found a 7 vein. We quickly mined six of them, but when Jake mined the seventh one, he fell into a cave. That was when we met the ****ing witches. We ran like **** to the exit, and he quickely made a workbench. I requested an axe because I am better with that than a sword. I turned to fight the witches, and one threw a damage potion at me. Then we just ran. We came to this forest, and Jake charged the witches with his iron sword. I still ran, and hid on a tree 'till day. I saw him run into this house with them on his tail, but they followed him in and when they emerged, he was in a sack. There was nothing I could do, and then day broke. I started collecting wood with my iron axe, then you came home, so I decided to come here."

By this time they had all moved into the library. Chris still had a question, though. "Where did they take him?" he asked.

"West," Blaze said.

"We leave tomorrow."

**Hope you enjoyed. Still taking OCs and Charater/non-character questions. Hope you follow and favorite, and be sure to review, and constructive criticisim is welcome.**


End file.
